


Five Lesbians Walk into a Bar

by cupcakecat22



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakecat22/pseuds/cupcakecat22
Summary: Yeri goes on a spring break trip but never expected to meet the woman of her dreams.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I've been working on. It's inspired by 1950s lesbian pulp fiction and I hope you enjoy it.  
It's a bit of an age scramble for no particular reason than I wanted to.   
For reference: Yeri - senior in high school (18), Seulgi - senior in college (22), Irene - one year out of college (23), Joy - college junior (20), Wendy - two years out of college (24)

**Yeri** needed to get out of here. The classroom was stifling and she wasn’t sure how long she would be able to remain in her sticky plastic chair while pretending to be interested in mathematics. A heatwave had struck her town recently and no one seemed to be ready for it. The community pool hadn’t opened yet and the air conditioning at Yeri’s house had been broken for a month. The toe of her ballet flat tapped against the linoleum as she stared out of the window, allowing herself to daydream momentarily about her rapidly approaching spring break. After this class, she would be on her way home to pick up her suitcase then go. Her parents were out of town so they didn’t mind her taking their Buick for the week. She’d go to the city and be a real adult on her own for once. All that she had to do was get through her arithmetic class. 

Finally, the blessed bell rang and she scrambled to her feet, nearly crashing into the boy in front of her. He put his hand on her elbow to steady her and flashed her a smirk. Yeri barely spared him a glance as she pulled her arm away and hurried out of the classroom. 

Pulling on her backpack, she ran out of the school building and down the front steps. The walk home was quick, excitement fueling her quick movements. When she arrived at her house, she sprinted up the steep staircase. The dark wood creaked familiarly under her feet as she grabbed her suitcase and purse off her bed, taking a last look at her room before she set off on her spring adventure. She was back out the door within minutes, taking the car keys her mother left in the mailbox and climbing into her parents’ Buick before pulling out of the driveway and getting on the road at last. 

* * *

A couple of hours later, she was tired, hungry, and low on gas. Luckily, her map said there was a motel coming up on the road in a few more miles. She should be able to make it with the gas she had left. When the motel came into view, she was relieved to notice an attached gas station. 

She pulled into the parking lot and surveyed the small building. It was painted in cheerful colors but the paint was peeling in certain places. Yeri climbed out of her car and walked into the motel lobby, suitcase in hand.  As the door shut behind her she listened to the soft tinkle of the bell attached. Yeri turned and then locked eyes with the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen.

The woman was seated in an armchair and had long, wavy brown hair, the most delicate looking lips, and striking eyes that froze Yeri in her tracks. She wore dark skinny jeans, a red plaid top, and a leather jacket, all of which made her pop from the pastel decor of the hotel lobby. The mysterious woman gave a sly smirk, amused at Yeri’s clear fixation. The voice of a man behind the lobby counter startled Yeri out of her trance, asking her if she was going to buy a room. She hurried up to the counter and requested a room for the night. It turned out that the room only costed $90 a night, a cost Yeri could afford with the credit card her parents gave her for the trip. She paid and the man, whose name tag said Johnny, handed her the key to room 103. When she turned to go to her room, the beautiful woman was still seated in one of the lobby chairs. Yeri could feel the woman’s eyes on her as she walked towards the door. Before she could make it through the lobby doors, the woman stood and walked up to her. 

“Excuse me, miss, but may I ask you your name?” she asked. Yeri could hardly believe this goddess of a woman was talking to her, a high school senior. Yeri willed her voice not to shake.

“My name is Yeri,” she said, managing to sound at ease, “May I ask for yours?” 

“Irene,” the woman replied, smiling at Yeri.

“That’s a very pretty name,” Yeri complimented before she could think better of it. Irene chuckled.

“Why thank you! I think Yeri is very lovely as well,” Irene said with a wink. Yeri flushed.

“Will I see you around?” Yeri asked hopefully.

“I’m only here for a few more days,” Yeri’s disappointment must have been visible because Irene continued with, “Although, I’m going out with a friend tonight. Would you care to join?”

“Yes! I would love to!” Yeri exclaimed, winning another smile from Irene. Yeri was certain she would do anything in the world to keep this woman smiling at her. 

“Wonderful! I’ll meet you back here at 7pm tonight. Wear something nice,” Irene said before gliding out of the room. 

Yeri remained rooted to the spot, stunned at the exchange. Had she really managed to convince such an elegant woman to take her out with a friend? She turned and headed to her room before her brain had the chance to spoil her excitement. The rooms were out a set of glass doors in the lobby and were arrayed in a three-sided, two-story rectangle surrounding a bright blue pool in the center. The rooms themselves had cheery, colorful doors of many different colors. Yeri’s room itself had one of a lovely baby pink, which she unlocked and pushed open, stepping into her room. The room was small but cozy, with the same pastel theme continued in both the baby blue wallpaper and the pale yellow curtains. She set her suitcase on the bed and wandered around her what would be her home for the night, taking in the small bathroom and looking out the window that faced the small outdoor space behind the motel rooms. It wasn’t the most glamorous place, but what could one expect from a roadside motel. Yeri glanced at the clock and, to her surprise, it displayed the time 5:45pm. She hadn’t thought to bring any snacks in the car and she was famished. The small map on the wall by the door had a restaurant marked next to the motel lobby and Yeri decided she could dine there for tonight. She grabbed her purse and room key and headed off toward the restaurant.


	2. Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little perspective switch to Joy's character.

**Joy** relaxed with her feet dangling in the motel pool, reclining on a colorful towel as she read a book. As she lay there, she watched as her friend Irene made her way over to her. 

“What’s up?” Joy said, propping herself up on her elbows and looking up at Irene.

“Not much, I just want to tell you that I invited someone out with us tonight,” Irene replied. Joy gave her an incredulous look.

“Who has the honor of winning your attention?” Joy inquired, a smirk playing on her lips.

“This hopeless looking femme gal. Trust me, she’s adorable and seemed way out of her depth. The naive femme stereotype,” Irene explained. Joy nodded. 

“So you’re bringing her out, with us, to Curio tonight,” Joy asked and when Irene nodded, she continued, “You’re sure you won’t scare her away?”

“I’m sure she’s like us, although she probably hasn’t admitted it to herself. The poor thing nearly fainted when I talked to her,” Irene said, brushing a hand through her hair. Joy chuckled.

“You always did like a hopeless girl to match your seasoned ways,” Joy remarked sarcastically, prompting an eye roll from Irene.

“Are you bringing anyone to Curio?” Irene asked.

“I may have snagged a rather attractive gal by the name of Seulgi,” Joy responded, a sly smirk tugging at her lips. Irene raised her eyebrows.

“How old is she?” Irene asked.

“Oh, come one, that was one time. She’s 22, only TWO years older than me,” Joy scoffed, “How old is your little closet-case?”

“First of all, her name is Yeri. Also, I’m not sure, but she looked maybe college freshman age. Around 18-19 years, most likely,” Irene speculated.

“Oh, so I’m the one with the age gap?” Joy rolled her eyes at Irene.

“She needs some shepherding. And I’m not a creep, thank you very much!” Irene said, poking Joy in the ribs with the toe of her shoe, “Anyway, you should go get ready, we’re leaving in less than an hour.” 

“Fine,” Joy agreed, standing and gathering her things before heading back to her room. After shutting the room’s door, Joy wandered to the small closet to grab her outfit for tonight. The sparkling red dress hung in front of her, a black fur draped over it. She grabbed the hanger and pulled it out. Joy changed into the dress and fur before heading into the bathroom to do her makeup. She decided to go with a smokey eye and a bold red lip, then tousled her hair to her liking. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her purse, put on her black high heels and walked out of her room. On her way to the lobby, she caught a glimpse of a woman staring up at the room Joy knew was Irene’s. The woman’s stare wasn’t altogether friendly and Joy was certain she’d seen the woman before. She decided to ignore the strange feeling she had about her and continue to the lobby. When she got there, Irene was already waiting for her, seated in an armchair and winding her hair around two fingers. Joy wandered over and took a seat in the chair beside her.

“Where’s your little gal pal?” Joy asked, resting her chin on her hand.

“She’ll be here,” Irene replied. Suddenly, it occurred to Joy why she recognized the woman in the courtyard. The brown hair, the set of her jaw, and of course, the steely gaze toward Irene’s room.

“Hey Irene, I’m pretty sure I just saw your ex in the courtyard,” Joy said. She saw Irene visibly stiffen upon hearing this news.

“Wendy?” Irene asked, her voice forcibly calm.

“Yeah,” Joy said cautiously. She knew that Wendy was a tender subject for Irene, especially given the painful way they broke off.

“Well, I’m sure it’s just a coincidence that she’s here. We probably won’t even cross paths,” Irene said, although she sounded like she was trying to convince herself. Joy didn’t blame her for being somewhat scared; their relationship had ended because Wendy was suffocatingly possessive and she had not taken the breakup well. In fact, Wendy stalked Irene for about a month after their relationship was called off. Joy noticed that Irene’s eyes were now fixed on the door to the motel courtyard. 

“You wanna leave soon?” Joy asked. 

“No, we’re still waiting for Yeri,” Irene replied firmly, “Are we picking your date up or is she meeting us there?” 

“She’s meeting us there. Can’t have us needing you to drop us off at her place late in the night,” Joy said, winking at Irene.

“Oh, you’re rather certain it’s going that way, aren’t you?” Irene laughed, her previous tension slowly leaving her body.

“I have that sort of feeling,” Joy replied with a smile. At the sound of the lobby doors opening, both Irene and Joy’s eyes sped to focus on the girl walking through. Joy noticed Irene visibly relaxed when she saw it was not Wendy. The girl, who Joy assumed was Yeri from the way she was looking at Irene, was wearing a flowy white dress with a gold zipper up the front and white ballet flats, her makeup soft and glowy. It was no wonder Irene was drawn to her; she was the picture of youthful innocence. Irene stood to welcome Yeri and Joy followed her lead.

“You ready to go?” Irene asked her. Yeri nodded, seeming a little awestruck.

“I’m Joy, by the way. I’m a friend of Irene’s,” Joy interjected. Yeri held out her hand and Joy shook it. Together, the trio walked out into the parking lot and over to Irene’s teal 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air. Joy shot Irene a look as she helped Yeri into the passenger seat. She knew that Irene loved to dote on her dates, but Joy still felt a bit snubbed at being demoted to the back seat. The sun had begun to set and Joy admired the colors bleeding across the horizon as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the open road. 


	3. Curious Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Yeri's perspective. This chapter does get a little smutty so be warned.

**Yeri** had no idea what she was doing. How on earth did she manage to end up in a car with two beautiful women on their way to who knows where? They must think she’s older than 18, but Yeri isn’t complaining. 

“Where are we going?” Yeri asked, glancing over at Irene. 

“A bar called Curio. It’s a place where girls like us can...meet with other girls,” Irene explained. Yeri flushed. Thoughts of apprehension swirled through her mind. She thought she could never possibly set foot in a place like that. However, all her doubts were thrown to the wind as Irene reached over and put her hand on Yeri’s knee. 

“There’s no need to be nervous. You’re with me, I’ll look out for you,” Irene said softly. Yeri had never done anything close to romantic with a girl, except maybe sharing a bed at sleepovers, but she definitely wasn’t fantasy-free in that field. When she was younger, she’d a strange infatuation with her best friend, which she later realized was a crush. Now, she was on her way to a gay bar with two other women who definitely did not know she was 18 years old. Irene pulled into a parking lot next to a brick building and got out to open the door for Yeri. Joy hopped out of the back of the car, already waving to a pretty girl in a black blazer and pencil skirt, who hurried over to Joy and kissed her on the lips. Yeri blushed as the two hurried around to the entrance, and her flushed face only increased in redness when Irene slid her arm around Yeri’s shoulders.

“Shall we, my dear?” Irene asked, and when she received a nod in response, she led Yeri around the corner and to the entrance. Yeri could already hear the music pumping, even though she was outside. The noise only got louder as they stepped through the doors into the Curio Bar, shaking Yeri’s heart in her chest. Even though there weren’t any windows, the lights were dim, and the dance floor was packed with girls dancing, barely any space between their bodies. Yeri had never seen anything like it. Irene led Yeri over to a tall table and told her to wait there while she went and got drinks. Yeri hoisted herself onto one of the stools surrounding it, glancing around self-consciously. As her eyes bounced around the bar, she made eye contact with a girl at another table. The girl smirked and winked, but before she could get up and walk over to Yeri, Irene arrived with their drinks. Noticing her eyes on Yeri, Irene shot a glare at the girl, who rolled her eyes before walking to the dance floor. 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I got you a mojito,” Irene explained, handing Yeri a glass with mint green liquid and a lime on the edge. Irene sat in the stool next to Yeri and sipped a fruity-looking drink.

“Um, I’m actually under 21, so I probably shouldn’t…” Yeri said, nudging the glass away and dropping her eyes.

“I had a feeling, so I had them make it without alcohol,” Irene replied. Yeri sighed with relief that she hadn’t been asked to leave and grabbed the glass, thankful to have something to do with her hands. The drink was minty and refreshing and Yeri found herself nearly chugging it. 

“Thirsty, are we?” Irene remarked as she watched Yeri drink. Yeri flushed and lowered the drink, which was now almost empty. At that moment, Joy plus the girl she was with before wandered up to their table.

“Seulgi and I are going to head out, call us if you need anything. Actually, don’t call us, we probably won’t answer,” Joy said with a giggle as she leaned on the girl next to her, who Yeri assumed was Seulgi. Both girls were flushed and giggly, no space between them. Yeri blushed as she thought about what they were likely to do.

“Alright then, be safe! And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Irene called after the pair of girls and they weaved through the crowd to the door. After the door shut, Irene turned to Yeri.

“Want to dance?” Irene asked, holding out her hand. Yeri said yes and took Irene’s hand, allowing herself to be led out onto the dance floor. As they pushed towards the middle, the music transitioned to an upbeat song with a thudding bassline. Irene spun her around so Yeri’s back was flush against Irene’s chest, placing her hands on Yeri’s hips. Unsure what to do, Yeri placed her hands over Irene’s. Irene began moving her hips to the beat of the song, pushing against Yeri’s body. Yeri copied her, pushing her butt back against Irene as Irene pushed her hips forward. Irene moved her hands from underneath Yeri’s, trailing her fingers up and down Yeri’s body. In response, Yeri raised her arms above her head and Irene’s fingers slid up her arms before threading between Yeri’s fingers. Now holding Yeri’s hands, Irene moved her arms, wrapping them around Yeri’s waist and pulling her closer. In the midst of their dancing, the music switched to a slow, sensual song, one Yeri didn’t recognize. The rhythm of the two girls’ hips slowed to match the tempo. As the chorus began, a woman’s voice singing about someone’s touch being like velvet, Yeri felt a stroke of boldness course through her. She moved her hands, reaching them up and into Irene’s long hair and allowing her head to fall back onto Irene’s shoulder. Yeri glanced over to find Irene’s eyes already on her, filled with an emotion Yeri couldn’t place but still made her stomach twist.

“Can I ask you something?” she whispered into Irene’s ear. The song went on in the background, bass rattling Yeri’s body.

“Yes,” Irene responded, her breath fanning over Yeri’s cheek, “ask me.”

“Will you kiss me?” Yeri asked, putting words to what she hadn’t realized she wanted.

“God, yes,” Irene breathed against Yeri’s ear. Yeri turned to face Irene, looking into her eyes expectantly. For a moment, neither of them moved, then suddenly, Irene was surging forward and her lips were against Yeri’s. The girls had stopped swaying to the song, but Yeri didn’t care or even notice, she was too absorbed with Irene’s mouth against her own. Irene’s lips were soft and so, so warm, tasting vaguely fruity from the cocktail she was drinking earlier. This wasn’t Yeri’s first kiss, but it felt like it since her previous kiss had been a sad and awkward experience with a boy in her grade. This kiss left that one so far behind it was almost funny. Irene slid her arms around Yeri’s waist, pulling her closer and holding her tighter. In response, Yeri wrapped her arms around Irene’s neck. The song changed and they broke apart, both out of breath but smiling. The people around them continued dancing, completely and totally oblivious to the earth-moving and deeply intimate moment shared between Yeri and Irene. Yeri moved forward again, joining her lips with Irene’s again. Their kiss quickly grew heated, with roaming hands and quick gasps for breath. When they finally broke apart, Irene held Yeri’s eyes.

“Let’s get out of here,” Irene said into Yeri’s ear, voice soft and seductive. Yeri wanted to melt.

“Yes please,” Yeri replied. The two girls waded through the crowded dance floor and out of the bar. Irene opened the car door for Yeri, still ever chivalrous, and Yeri climbed in. Her whole body was practically vibrating with excitement and anticipation, as though every cell within her was buzzing in place. The night was cool and the stars were out, giving the drive back to the motel the perfect ambiance. When they reached the motel, the two were out of the car and on their way to Irene’s room, room 208, almost immediately. Something about this moment told Yeri it was no time for dawdling, and Yeri was not about to argue. Irene unlocked her second-story room and pushed the door open, ushering Yeri in. The room was identical to her’s, the only difference being the wallpaper was pale pink with white curtains. 

Yeri reached up to the zipper at the front of her dress.

“Are you completely sure you want to do this?” Irene asked, gazing at Yeri. Yeri turned to face Irene, a soft smile on her lips. She noticed the kind worry in Irene’s eyes, heard the sincerity in Irene’s voice. 

“I’m sure,” Yeri said. The imploring look in Irene’s eyes shifted to something darker and hungrier. Irene stepped forward. Yeri’s breath caught in her throat as Irene tugged the zipper down, exposing Yeri’s chest. Irene gazed at Yeri’s breasts, clad in a lacy white bra. Yeri felt her face heating up under the intensity of Irene’s eyes. 

“You know,” Yeri began softly, “my eyes are up here.” Irene let out a soft chuckle at Yeri’s words and locked eyes with her. 

“Is this better, darling?” Irene asked, her voice husky. Yeri’s breath hitched. Irene reached out, sliding her hands around Yeri’s torso, both to pull her closer and to unclasp her bra. Yeri also reached her hands out before herself, this time in order to begin pulling Irene’s shirt up over her head. Irene allowed Yeri to do so, holding her arms above her head to make it easier. Irene’s black lace bra was the next thing to go, discarded on the floor without a thought. Filled with excitement, nervousness, and a giddy impatience, Yeri dropped her unzipped dress to the floor and kicked it aside before reaching for the zipper on Irene’s pants. As soon as her pants were undone, Irene was quick to pull them off, leaving them in the growing pile of clothes on the motel floor. Irene pulled off her own panties before leaning in to kiss Yeri deeply. As the pair stumbled backward, Yeri’s legs hit the bed, causing her to land on her back across the mattress. Irene leaned forward, hooking her fingers under Yeri’s panties and pulling them down to her ankles. She then crawled towards Yeri until she was perched above her. While reaching down with one hand, Irene caught Yeri’s lips with her own, kissing her with both lust and care,  her movements showing she really wanted Yeri’s first time to be perfect. Their lips broke apart with a gasp from Yeri as Irene’s fingers dipped inside her. It was like nothing Yeri has ever known before, this pure pleasure at the hands of a woman. Pleasured and satisfied sounds fell from Yeri’s lips as Irene moved her fingers within Yeri’s body; sounds that only grew louder as Irene moved downward and replaced her hand with her mouth and tongue. Irene’s hand reached down to her own area and began to rub against her clit, chasing release as she pleasured Yeri. Yeri’s hand found its way to the back of Irene’s head, pushing her deeper between Yeri’s legs. It wasn’t long before Yeri came, her back arching off the bed with a broken sound wrenching from her mouth; along with this noise arrived Irene’s climax as well. As they both panted, trying to catch their breath, Irene climbed back up so she was face to face with Yeri. 

“Irene,” Yeri whispered, gazing into her lover’s eyes, “your touch is ravishing.”

“Yeri,” Irene replied, giving Yeri a chaste kiss, “your body is like velvet.” 

Irene helped Yeri up off the bed and the two of them wandered into the bathroom to shower together. Once they were clean, Irene in a silky nightgown and Yeri wearing one of Irene’s old t-shirts, the pair of girls climbed into bed. Pulling the covers up, Yeri turned to Irene. 

“So,” she began, “when can we do that again?”


	4. Red Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're switching to Wendy's perspective now!

**Wendy** sat by the pool, shrouded in the darkness of the night. She stared up at the motel door on the second floor. The only sounds were the chirping of crickets and the soft click of the lighter in her hand. Her other hand rested on a plastic jug. It had been about an hour since Irene and that other girl, all fresh-faced and innocent looking and perfectly Irene’s type, had stumbled into the room before Wendy, and much longer that Wendy had been waiting, sitting, staring. Irene and Wendy had ended up at the same motel purely by coincidence, though Wendy knew that this was a common place for her ex-girlfriend to drop by every once in a while. When she had first noticed Irene walking into her room, she was taken aback, the vivid emotions of their relationship flooded into her mind without a warning. The highs and lows of their time as a couple had flattened out in Wendy’s mind to an ever-present jealousy. 

She hadn’t seen Irene in four months.  _ I guess it doesn’t take her very long at all to move on and forget about me _ .

The flame of the lighter in Wendy’s hand flicked on and off, pale light illuminating her small corner of the courtyard before being cloaked with darkness once more.  _ I had loved her. I had loved her and she left me. She left me and now she’s off fucking some...some child!  _

Wendy’s legs were moving before she had made a conscious effort to stand. It was a few paces to the stairs, a couple more up to the second floor, and less for her to walk down the balcony and end up outside Irene’s door. Wendy continued to flick the lighter, off and on, off and on. It would seem, from the outside, that the rhythm of the flame was the only thing keeping her grounded. 

Wendy’s chest felt tight and her breathing was ragged.  _ How could she have left me when I loved her? I have to make her see. I loved her. I love her. Why can’t she see? _ Her head pounded and she couldn’t catch her breath. The lighter clicked in her hand, faster now, almost frantic. 

The plastic container she’s been holding felt as if it was growing heavier. Wendy’s heart was pounding. _ I really should go sit down. I should get away from here _ . Wendy shook her head as if that would clear her mind and erase the feeling of being trapped. She felt disconnected from her body, simply a floating consciousness. The smell of gasoline burned her nostrils and soon, it was too hot to even think.


	5. Burning Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, things are getting dramatic.

**Yeri** first smelled the smoke as she laid nestled in Irene’s arms. The next thing she noticed as she woke up was how hot the room was. Hot and smokey. She could barely see the door despite the room’s cramped size. There was a shrill, frantic ringing coming from outside. Yeri bolted upright.  _ Fire! _

“Irene!” Yeri yelled, shaking the sleeping form next to her, “Irene, the building is on fire!” Irene shot up, eyes wide with panic. 

“We have to get out of here!” she said, her voice terrified. Yeri felt as though her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She climbed out of the bed and went to try the door, but the wood was so hot the paint was melting off. 

“We can’t go out this way. It seems like the fire is right outside!” Yeri called to Irene, “We have to climb out the window!” Irene dashed to the window and began to pull it open. The glass panel got stuck about halfway open. The room was getting hotter by the second and the door was beginning to smolder.

“We’ll have to squeeze out and jump. You go first, Yeri,” Irene said. Yeri ran over to where Irene was and the pair looked down at the ground, 20 feet below. The only thing that would break their fall to the grass below was some shrubs. Yeri began to climb out the window until she was hanging by her hands from the windowsill. Irene watched, rapt with terror, as Yeri let go and dropped into the bushes below. She bent her knees to soften the fall but pain still shot up her left leg. Yeri limped to safety out from under the window and looked back up at the window where Irene was. She wasn’t there. 

“Irene!” Yeri yelled, a lump of panic rising in her throat. Smoke was billowing up into the lightening sky and Yeri could see red and blue flashing lights in the parking lot of the motel.  _ Thank god. _ She limped as fast as she could toward the fire trucks, screaming for help at the top of her lungs. A man in a fireman’s uniform came running to help her.

“Are you hurt, ma’am?” he asked her, reaching out his arms to help her stand. She pushed his arms away.

“There’s someone trapped in that room!” she said, her voice frayed with panic as she pointed at the window she had just dropped out of, “Room 204! Please, please save her!”

“Ma’am, I need to get you medical attention,” the fireman told her, reaching for her again. Yeri shook her head frantically, tears stinging her eyes.

“Please, go help her,” she said, gripping the man’s shirt. His eyes softened and he turned to yell back to the others around the fire trucks,

“We got someone trapped in room 204!” Three other firemen ran into the motel, equipped with axes and massive hoses. The fireman with his arms around Yeri helped her to the parking lot where he gave her a shock blanket and handed her over to the medical personnel. Yeri sat in the back of an ambulance, tears streaming down her face while a nurse set her leg. Her eyes remained trained on the entrance to the motel lobby, praying that Irene would walk out with the firefighters who went in. 

Ten tense minutes later, two firemen walked out of the glass lobby doors. Yeri’s face fell. The nurse next to her was asking her questions but Yeri didn’t hear a word she said. Her vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears until she could barely see the ground beneath her shoes.

“YERI!” 

Yeri’s head snapped up. Standing just outside the lobby doors was Irene, held up by a fireman. She was covered in soot and she didn’t look like she could stand very well on her own, but she was alive and in one piece and safe. Yeri stood, ignoring the dull pain in her leg and the nurse telling her to sit back down, and ran to Irene. She put her hands on Irene’s face, cupping her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Yeri asked, voice tinged with worry. Irene nodded, tears in her eyes. 

“Are you?” Irene asked. That was all it took for Yeri to burst into tears, nodding as she collapsed into Irene’s arms, the both of them sinking to the ground. Yeri peppered Irene’s ash-covered face with feather-light kisses, trying to kiss the pain away. A few moments later, the firemen standing around Yeri and Irene stepped in, saying that Irene needed medical attention right away. As Irene walked away, Yeri noticed that she was shaking. The stress of the past half hour had built inside her and now that all was resolved, it was coming out in the form of violent trembling. The nurse who had been with Yeri’s came over and demanded to continue to mend her leg. The tears continued to pour from Yeri’s eyes, despite the stress of it all being resolved and Irene being safe. 


	6. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motel just isn't doing it anymore.

**Irene** knew there was no way the fire was accidental. It was all too coincidental, a fire starting practically right outside her room where she was with Yeri. All after Joy had told her she thought she saw Wendy in the courtyard. Too many things would have had to align for this all to be circumstantial. After Yeri had jumped out the window, Irene dug through her purse for her car keys. Just as she grabbed them, Irene’s vision had started to cloud and she was having trouble breathing. Before she could get herself to the window, she blacked out, car keys still in her hand. The firemen had broken down the door and it was only thanks to the firemen who rescued her that she was even alive. 

Irene was deeply shaken. As safe as she was now, being tended to by the paramedics in the motel parking lot, Irene couldn’t stop the urge to look over her shoulder every few minutes. The fire crew had gotten the blaze under control and was now letting the emergency response team aid the evacuates while they worked on setting up shelters for everyone. 

Irene shuddered at the thought of staying in the parking lot, leaving her and Yeri exposed and vulnerable. In her mind, it was not an option. She would not put Yeri or herself in danger like that. As soon as the paramedics were done with making sure she was alright, she walked over to Yeri. 

“We can not stay here tonight,” Irene announced when she reached Yeri. She looked taken aback at this.

“You’re still not well, we can’t just uproot like that,” Yeri argued, “What if you end up needing more medical attention?”

“What if whoever set the fire decides to try something else? I will not put you in jeopardy,” Irene said, her voice firm and definite. Yeri opened her mouth and closed it again, at a loss for words. Finally, she nodded.

“Okay,” she said, “We can drive and try to find a new place to stay. I’ll go back into my room because I don’t think it was damaged too much.” Irene sighed with relief, glad that she didn’t have to push the subject further. Irene watched Yeri slip back into the charred motel, her mind racing with worry despite the relative simplicity of the task.

Yeri emerged and walked over to Irene, holding her suitcase in one hand and her car keys in the other. Irene gave Yeri a chaste kiss and climbed into her Chevy Bel Air. She watched Yeri get into her Buick before driving out of the parking lot, Yeri’s car behind her. They pulled onto the highway, following it anywhere to get away from the motel. 

Three or four hours later, Irene saw an exit up ahead leading to a dirt road into some woods. On instinct, she pulled off the highway, hoping Yeri would be able to follow. She followed the dirt road into the forest until she came across a flat, open clearing big enough for them both to park and far enough out of the way for them not to be bothered. It looked like an abandoned campground, intentionally cleared with a lone rusting water spigot sprouting from the ground. Irene drove into the clearing and parked her car, watching as Yeri did the same. For a moment, Irene stared out the window, hands clenching the steering wheel as she tried to collect her thoughts. She was safe now. No one could touch her or Yeri here. It was just them and the woods. She was safe. 

After parking her car, Irene sat in the driver's seat, just staring out at the trees around them. She was really frightened after the fire and jumpy. Yeri knocked on the window softly and Irene composed herself. She flashed a smile at Yeri and climbed out of her car, walking around the hood to meet Yeri. 

“What’s the plan?” Yeri asked Irene. 

“You have your suitcase, right?” Yeri nodded in response, “well, we should probably change into real clothes.” Irene was still wearing her nightgown, which was now covered in soot and ripped along the hem. Yeri was wearing only a long T-shirt with some booty shorts, also damaged from the chaos of the fire. Yeri fetched her suitcase from her trunk and opened it on the hood of her car. Irene grabbed a pair of jeans and a lacy blouse and Yeri chose a knee-length pink skirt and a chunky white sweater. They dressed in silence, but still, Irene found relief in the simple presence of Yeri. She never wanted to feel as she had in that motel parking lot. 

“My parents insist on keeping an emergency kit in the car so I might be able to scrounge up some food for tonight,” Yeri said, walking to the trunk and reaching for the heavy black box that resided there. She pulled out a few cans of chicken and some potato chips, as well as a pack of wet wipes for them to clean up with. 

A few moments later, Irene and Yeri were sitting on the grass, leaning against Yeri’s car as they ate the little food they had. They had fallen into a comfortable silence, one that was interrupted by Irene.

“Yeri, I think that after tonight, you should go home,” she said, looking down at the ground, “I don’t think we’re good for each other.” It was something she knew she had to say, as much as it hurt her.

“What!” Yeri exclaimed, nearly dropping her can of chicken.

“I mean, look what happened when we were together! You almost died for Christ’s sake,” Irene exclaimed, “I don’t want to ruin your life.”

“You’re not going to ruin my life, Irene! If anything, you’ve made it better! I’ve never felt the way I with you before,” Yeri argued, her voice rising slightly.

“Still, I’m not all there is for you in life. You’re still young and you have a world of opportunities ahead of you. I don’t want you to miss out on that to be with me,” Irene replied, her voice calm. Yeri hated how much sense she was making. She sighed heavily.

“Can we talk about this later? I just want to be with you tonight,” Yeri said, hanging her head. Irene’s face softened and she leaned closer to Yeri, who put her head on Irene’s shoulder. Yeri tilted her head upwards and pressed her lips to Irene’s. Irene kissed her back and soon, Yeri was sitting on Irene’s lap as they kissed. Soon it was heated, more than a simple make-out session. Irene’s hands slid up from Yeri’s waist and under her shirt, reaching up to her bra. 

“Wanna take this inside?” Yeri asked, breaking away from Irene to gesture to her car. Irene smiled and nodded. The pair stood and climbed into the backseat of Yeri’s Buick, the air hot and heavy with intent. 


	7. Lonely Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeri wakes in the woods.

**Yeri** woke up laying across the backseat of her car, the sun filtering through the window and across her face. The first thing she noticed as she pushed herself up onto her elbow was that she was very cold. She had fallen asleep with Irene under a thin cotton blanket from the emergency kit in her car. The second thing she realized was that she was alone. Upon noticing this, she bolted upwards into a sitting position, looking around for Irene. Not only was Irene not in the car with her, but Irene’s car was also no longer next to Yeri’s Buick. Yeri frantically pulled on her skirt and sweater before clambering out of her car, looking around for any sign of Irene. She couldn’t find any. Crushed, Yeri climbed into her car, gripping the wheel in an attempt to stop the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. In the passenger seat, there sat a note written on a small piece of paper. Yeri unfolded it and saw it was from Irene. She could barely see the words on the page through the tears welling in her eyes.

I’m sorry my darling, but I must go. I cannot allow you to waste your time and future on me, as much as I wish you could. I will always hold you in my heart and I hope you will think of me fondly. -Irene

In a few moments, her silent tears had morphed into loud, heaving sobs. The emotions of the past couple days, meeting Irene then almost losing her then her leaving, overwhelmed Yeri as she sat alone in the woods. She cried for Irene and the fire. She cried for what she and Irene could have been in another life. She cried for the impression Irene would always leave on her. She cried for herself and all she had gained then lost. After her body wrenching sobs had reduced to wet whimpers and her heaving inhales had lessened to shaky breathing, Yeri put her keys in the ignition and her car rumbled to life. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself before pulling back onto the dirt road that led back to the freeway. About ten minutes later, she was on the highway heading back to her home. Her mind was racing and the threat of more tears was ever-present, yet she suppressed them for fear of getting into an accident. 

A few hours later, she was close to home and much calmer. She knew that soon, she would see her parents and she’d rather not do that with a tear-stained face. It seemed a little unreal to be back in her own neighborhood after the wild events the past few days. Her life before meeting Irene seemed to bland and lacking. She navigated to her house and pulled into the driveway before stepping out and gathering her things from the trunk of the car. Yeri heard her mother open the door and call her over and, though she knew she looked a fright, she didn’t stop herself from dashing up the front steps and into her mother’s arms. Feeling her mother’s embrace, tears began to spill from her eyes once more.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” her mother asked, pulling back and looked at Yeri with concern in her eyes.

“Nothing, mom,” Yeri replied, smiling sadly, “I just really missed you.” Her mom pulled her close again and Yeri dropped her suitcase to the floor in order to hug her mom tighter.

“I didn’t expect you to be home so soon, but I can make your favorite for lunch,” her mom said. 

“That would be lovely,” Yeri replied with a smile, “I’m going to clean up a bit and change. It’s been a wild few days.”


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashforward to the end of Yeri's senior year.

**Yeri** stood on the graduation platform as she accepted her diploma, looking out at the crowd of people trying to find her parents. When she found them, she smiled, straightening her posture as she saw them snap a photo. After she left the stage to sit in her seat, the rest of the graduation ceremony flew by and soon, she was throwing her cap into the air and hugging all her classmates. She finished her goodbyes and hurried out to the parking lot. Her parents were going to head home to prepare a big party for her, so Yeri had a good two hours to herself. She unzipped her graduation robe, leaving her in a pair of white pants and a fancy pink blouse with a white blazer. As and fished her key out of her purse, she heard someone call her name from across the lot. Yeri looked in the direction of the voice and she saw...her.   
Irene stood next to her Chevrolet Bel Air at one end of the parking lot, the door open and the car still running. Yeri’s keys fell out of her hand and onto the pavement. Irene was just as beautiful as Yeri remembered, even more perhaps. Though it had been months since Yeri had seen her, she had thought of Irene and all they had shared often. God, Yeri had missed her. It had nearly killed her, the being without Irene, until school started up after spring break and she had something to put her energy into. But now Irene was here. Yeri grabbed her keys from the ground, shoved her bad and robe into the car, and took off running towards Irene. Irene shut her car door just before Yeri threw herself into Irene’s arms. Before Yeri knew it, there were tears in her eyes. When she pulled back to look at Irene’s face, she noticed that Irene’s eyes were misty as well.

“I missed you,” Yeri said, cupping Irene’s face with her hands, “Every day you weren’t here, I missed you.”

“I missed you too. More than you know,” Irene replied, reaching up and placing her hands atop Yeri’s, “It pained me so to have to leave you and I waited for the day I could see you again.” 

“For a while, I lost hope I would see your face ever again, but here you are. I’m never letting you leave again,” Yeri said. 

“I won’t leave. Not unless you leave with me, darling,” Irene stated before kissing Yeri with all the longing she had. Yeri kissed her back with equal fervor, winding her arms around Irene’s waist. She didn’t care if they were in the middle of the parking lot in view of anyone around. The only thing that mattered was the sensation of Irene against her. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Yeri blurted out when they parted for air. Irene chuckled.

“Girlfriends, huh? I like the sound of that,” she said, sliding her hands into the back pockets of Yeri’s pants. Yeri blushed, grinning so widely her cheeks ached. 

“My parents are throwing me a graduation party but that won’t be for a few hours. Wanna kill time with me for a bit?” Yeri suggested, swaying the two of them.

“How could I say no to an offer like that?” Irene replied with a grin, “Wanna leave the party with me afterwards, love?”

“Absolutely,” Yeri said, “Let’s run off together and make the world our own.”


End file.
